


Flower Crowns

by JohnxHelen



Series: Puppy Love (JohnxHelen) [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Also very dominant Erich and Lawrence, Apocalypse-Nuclear War, Belly Rubs, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Helen, F/M, General Onoda, Inspector Kido - Freeform, Multi, Nazis, OT3, OT4, Orgy, Plotting, Puppy Play, Sub!John, Woman on Top, more tags to be added later, tw: death, tw: mentions of genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: John and Helen  two years after the events of the first two parts of this series, start a colony under government orders. Then the apocalypse hits.





	1. A day in the Woods

Two years after the encounter in the garden, Helen Smith was watching the news with her husband in their house in the Catskill Mountains. He lay across her stomach, stroking the belly that housed their children long ago. 

He had retired from public service to the Reich a year ago, after the incident at the SS Ball. While he had said that it was something that was part of his condition, the Füher knew automatically what had caused him to try to do some activities with Helen right at their table. He did everything but force him to retire, which he did, citing "health reasons." However, he had pulled all of his family and anyone that was loyal to him to the mountains if something happened to New York at the Fühers behest. 

They had formed their own community, with electricity that worked independently of the GNRs works. He also had started a semi democratic counsel, and elections for new members annually. However, he'd had to hide those changes from the inspections of the Füher. 

 

The news were talking about trivialities; the ball in New Berlin, and nothing of any importance to him. He couldn't stand all the pretentiousness and started to huff into her belly, trying to leave her unharmed from his irritation. 

"John." she giggled at the sensation, then saw his angry face. "You don't like what they are talking about, don't you?" "No, Mistress." he replied. "Can we go outside?" he inquired. When she didn't answer, he begged, "Please." and started to make puppy eyes at her. She eventually relented. "All right, puppy. I'll go with you."

She grabbed a leash, in case he decided to be bad,(if he was, he wouldn't get to have any rubbing or "special cuddles" with his Mistress). Then she tapped her thigh. He crawled alongside her and she reached down to pet his ears. Her gait was a little slow, and John instinctively matched it. Helen grabbed some twine and her basket to make a new flower crown. He needed one after he had broken one when he had sex with her the week before and the flowers had strewn everywhere on the forest floor.

He had apologized profusely in his own special way; through many belly lickings and apologies and sleeping in his own bed for a few days after it had occurred. But she had catalogued it for later, when she could make sure that he behaved properly, especially in front of Erich.  
They reached the tree stump a few miles from their house. He laid across it, furry belly exposed to her occasional pats as she walked around the area to gather flowers in her basket. She pasted them to the twine with a tar paintbrush that also was contained in the basket. 

"Puppy, your crown is ready." Helen said to him when she was done. He slowly jumped from the stump to crawl towards her, sticking his head underneath her arms and wriggling away from the crown. He hated having to have it put in his ears because he was most sensitive there. “Sit, puppy. “ she said, without any indication of sympathy as she slowly threaded it through his unkempt curls. 

She was thinking of how disobedient her puppy was lately, especially with hygiene, and how she was to best stop the problem when she heard a loud explosion. John stopped wriggling and pricked his ears towards the place where the noise was. She was slightly nervous. Hopefully it wasn't their settlement, she thought. They didn't have enough supplies to survive in the woods, even in their clubhouse, which was currently under construction. 

“What is it?” she asked her lover, whose mind was kicking in second gear. “It's New York City.” he said simply and hurried towards the commune. 


	2. It's Gone, Ma'am

Helen caught up to him, trying to understand the meaning of that statement. “But John! It came from there.” she pointed to where the sounds came. “That's New York City, Helen.” he calmly added. Helen didn't believe him. _Hadn't the Nazis signed a peace treaty that they wouldn't launch nuclear weapons at the Japanese_? She was going to say why he knew but didn't say anything and reflected on how calm he could be in stressful situations, even if he was afraid of being hurt by a tiny crown moments ago.

Nevertheless, they hurried to the communication center. It was located underground with the solar power that was the source of all light in the commune. It was subterranean so that bombs wouldn't be able to dislodge it and had room for all its citizens should it be targeted by any enemies of the Reich. Currently, only Erich Raeder and his lover, Lawrence Klemm were monitoring the station. They were tuning the radio to try to catch any signs of NYC. All they got was screams, and then silence.  Lawrence immediately knew that there would be no hope. They looked up and saw a sight that became familiar to them in Camp Catskills, as the residents in the settlement called it.

John was wearing a crown of flowers around his normally concealed ears. His wife didn't look like a stereotypical housewife, but like one of the maids in Greek mythology before some god impregnated them. She even had a flower tucked in her ear, furthering the image. “Hello.” she said, smiling amicably. “Do you know if New York is still around?” “No.” the major said tersely and with a air of conclusion. “It's gone, ma'am."

She barely noticed that the Nazi had called her the title she hated. Then, it hit her. It almost was like a TV show,but this was real and she couldn't hide from it. While Helen never really liked the Nazis , it was one that gave her a place in life, and kept her family safe. Or she did, before her husband gently ran a hand up her inner thigh at that party and she had responded by wrapping a hand around his cock. And she hadn't regretted it at all, even though the Füher and her friends said that she should. _But you get in heat_. she had said to him after the incident, when he was feeling regret and wished he hadn't been a puppy at all, _And you looked like you needed me to help out. I'm sure they can't do anything like that when their husbands need help._ He had laughed and licked her face with a immeasurable amount of love

“Helen?” the love of her life said, tearing her out of her thoughts. “What do you think?” “About what?” she replied. “Me going on the air tonight and telling everyone what happened.” he said without any anger because he knew that she was continually reflecting on what had happened just a few short weeks before.  
“You can,John.” she whispered, not wanting to betray her worry. John wasn't the best at controlling his puppy traits on air and she didn't want him embarrassing himself and....

“I'll be fine.” he reassured her and kissed her gently on the cheek. “Promise,John Smith?”  
“I do.” he murmured. “And if you break it, you won't be able to come for Erich and Lawrence, and you know how much they love it.” she purred, regaining her dominance that had been pushed to the side in the chaos.

Surprisingly, she gave him a chaste kiss and giggling, she put a flower into his ear as she left.


	3. The Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that New York is gone, John needs a game plan. But this affects other nations.

Helen returned home and tried to remove the thought of New York gone by doing housework. But it didn't work. She couldn't help but think of her husband/ puppy. Funny how she thought that she would need to be taken care of when she got older before he was a puppy, rather than the other way around. And she had tried so hard to safeguard him from those who wanted to hurt him worse, especially the Captain. 

He didn't have to kill him, she already did the job while the blood ran through her fingers and stained her dress. He didn't know about that, but saw that his Mistress was feeling strange and made sure to comfort her as best as he could. He whispered her favorite songs lyrics and even cooked her favorite food: meatballs with gravy.

But that wasn't even close to how far she went for his happiness. She gave him companions to take care of his needs when she was away visiting friends. Sometimes, John would call her when one of them was fucking him and those moans would make her feel better, especially after Alice or Lucy or Mary or one of those other bitches sunk their jaws in deep about her husband, making her worried about those who wanted to see him dead. Even if they were gone, she was even more nervous than before. She fervently hoped that Berlin also was bombed as well, so that no one could try to touch her lover. 

Unbeknownst to her, John was thinking the same thing. As he was preparing himself for the speech he was going to make, he thought of how pretty his Mistress was. She was the person who had kept him sane and in control of his traits. Sure, Erich and Lawrence helped as best as they could, but Helen had been with him from the start and could tell what he wanted to do, especially when he was in "puppy" mode. And her hands..what they could do to him.. 

"Sir, here is your speech." Erich said, interrupting his thoughts of Helen. His thoughts wandered to Berlin, where the Füher was probably hiding in his (allegedly) bombproof bunker. "Cameras will be coming in shortly." He motioned for some of his own adjutants to wheel in the apparatus to set up. He wished even more for his Mistress, how her hands could make him feel such comfort. Erich must have seen his stress, because he whispered, "Its ok Johnny." That gave him enough strength to glance through it and prepare himself. 

Meanwhile, in the Kempetai Headquarters, the staff was panicking. New York was gone and there was no response coming from Berlin and Tokyo didn't know what to do and this is how a war begins Kido randomly thought. Calm down, his rational side said. Follow orders. He would be safe. What orders? the other part of his head said. For the only time he could remember, he wanted to run away from the Kempetai with a fake identification card and live far away from this chaos. 

But then, a male voice jolted the staff from their panic. The TV screens showed a familiar man with a SS cap, reading from sheets of paper laid on the desk. This is what he said:  
“Hello, citizens and rulers of the Pacific States and the Nazi Reich. I am Obergruppenfuher John Smith, formerly head of the Catskills Colony. As some of you may know, just a few hours ago, New York City was struck with a bomb similar to the one used in D.C. We do not know how many lives were lost, but it can reasonably be said that millions were killed in this atomic fire. We..”  
(interruption aide comes in with a sheet of paper)  
“(ahem) I have received urgent news that Berlin has been hit as well, with a blinding flash recorded for posterity. The Füher is assumed as dead. Therefore, all broadcast stations are ordered to play music of mourning in commutation for our beloved Füher. After this, I will assume acting powers to steer our nation through this crisis. After this crisis, we must rebuild. Thank you.”

The tv returned to “American Reich.”  
Fuck running away, Kido thought, he’d have to help his friend. He hurried out of the room.  
  
John cried. 


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut break before shit hits the fan.

John returned home with a consernated look. He didn't want this at all. He was growing older and all he wanted was to lie in his Mistresses lap as she weaved crowns of flowers in his hair. Even the momentary torment of sticking the flowers in his hair was comparatively better than having to lead a nation. 

Lawrence and Erich sensed this change and accompanied him to his house, located near the edge of the settlement for privacy reasons. When Helen opened the door and welcomed them in, she first enveloped John into her arms, taking off his cap and tail guard. "It's ok, Puppy. You did well." she whispered in his ear. "Such a brave boy." She kissed his cheek in such a intimate form that Erich and Lawrence blushed and headed to leave. 

"Go ahead." she said. But John whimpered, bottom lip thrust out like one of a child. "But can they stay, Mistress? They need a lot of your good cooking because they look very hungry Mistress, pleaseeeeee?" She gave in because of how adorable he looked. 

At dinner, the two of them were witness to the strangest spectacle. The two didn't seem to pay attention to their lovers, eyes for each other and conversations with references that the two of them could understand. Erich even started to wonder why he had even let them stay when he realized that this was for them as well. 

John knew that they needed this memory for them to function, something to propel them through the tough days ahead, especially if he was going to be with Helen for the night and he would hold off the spankings for later, because now would stress him out. 

Helen noticed this tension and moved the conversation to other topics that could be discussed without separation, like love or the new Leni Riefenstahl movie. This shift was a relief to Erich and Lawrence, as they finally felt included in the meal. 

Their bellies then full with dinner, they retired to the couch to watch some television. John was fine for the first 30 minutes, but then he started to whimper, as he really wanted them now and wanted to forget the reality they were stuck in. 

She briskly got up to turn off the television and helped to lead John upstairs, the three lovers holding a part of his body. It looked to a outsider if they didn't want him to disappear from them into the world outside their lighted home. On the way up, Lawrence and Erich started to strip him of his clothing, ending in him wearing nothing but his collar, underwear pooled around his feet.

When they got to the bedroom, Helen gently pushed her puppy on the bed while the aides were settling into the sheets. She whispered in his ear: "What do you want, puppy? Lawrence and Erich fucking you? You to suck them? Or me between them while I fuck you?" He thought for a while and decided that seeing Helen lose herself in desire would be something he wanted to see so much. "Can you go between them, Mistress?" he asked. She nodded and got up to assume the position he wanted. 

Erich and Lawrence were shucking off their clothes when Helen Smith moved between them. "Our puppy wants to see us fuck.” she whispered. “Don’t you?” she directed this at John. “Yes ma’am.” he responded. “Good boy.” she said, patting his ears. 

She mounted Erich first. He didn’t want to move, but stared at her as if she was a goddess. His hands moved to her hips on instinct to steady her. “So good, filling me like I told you to.” Helen  
Lawrence bit his lip as he saw the scene. His lover was so pretty when he took her ministrations. And John..he was going to go to hell for the thoughts that passed through his mind about the man. He noticed that Erich’s hole was lacking stimulation. He made a few passes up and down his cock, then inserted it inside his lovers ass. “There you go, my love.” he said. Erich sensed the warm feeling in his core and welcomed it. He threw his head back and rocked on both in a vertical motion. 

John’s cock hardened at the sight. Seeing his lovers lost in pleasure was so arousing to him He wanted to touch them and it, but he knew Helen could condemn him with a glance. 

She heard a choked moan and turned around. Feeling horny, puppy?” she cooed. He nodded. “Please fuck him, Lawrence.” she ordered. “Looks like he needs your cock.” He saw his eyes and read his aroused gaze. “Come on, boy.” he said. 

John crawled to him. His cock bobbed in the air. Lawrence slicked his hand with spit and lubed his own ass. He pulled the pup onto his back and worked his cock into it. The pup shivered and gasped, but Lawrence didn’t care: he knew those gasps were ones of pleasure.  
“Keep going, boy.” Helen moaned at Lawrence. “Pu-ahh-nish him.” He yanked his hips at a 90 degree angle over his body, then pushed into him. 

John felt his asshole split as it took Lawrence’s cock. The pain stopped for a brief moment, then redoubled as Lawrence fucked him. “Fuck.” he muttered. “That’s what I’m doing, pup.” he replied. They moved in a silence that a outsider would think of as a sign that they were not compatible for each other, but the four took as a signal of comfort; total compatibility of themselves and their bodies. 

After a while, John felt his orgasm approach. He spilled himself all over the sheets. The others looked at his seed as a sign to come, and spurted into whatever orifice they were currently ensconced in. They crawled into their Mistresses arms, Erich and Lawrence kissing each other. “Such good boys.” Helen said. “And a very good puppy.” she added to him in a murmur. He turned over, showing his leaking cock for cleaning. “You want them to help you?” she cooed. He nodded. 

She handed them a cloth she kept on the nightstand to clean up messes. The blond restrained him, while the Sturmbanfüher jerked it down his cock. He sighed and spread his legs for more attention. Erich returned the cloth to her. She put it on the dresser and watched as he swallowed Johns cock to the hilt. His tongue fondled his frenulum, evoking moans from his lover.  
Helen smiled and drew closer to the trio. Her boys could be so clever, she thought before she rubbed his furred belly in circles she knew aroused him. “Let yourself go, love.” she whispered in his ear.  
And that was exactly what he did. His shoulders relaxed into the bed, and he let Erich draw his overstimulated body to a climax so hard he saw stars. He collapsed into his lovers. They cradled him as he fell asleep.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kido meet and come up with a plan.

The next morning, John awoke to a hand shaking his body. “Radar reports found a jet, sir. Looks like a friendly.” a disheveled Erich intoned. “Did you communicate with it?” a tired Helen asked in a voice a shell of her self. “Yes. It’s a old friend, Chief Inspector Kido.” John jumped from the bed. Before he’d become his puppy self, he had helped the former to save the world from nuclear annihilation, a move which seemed in vain as their respective powers continued antagonizing each other, ignoring the two. “Yay!” he yelped. He shoved on his uniform and hurried out of the room with a spring on his step.   
Jumping down stairs and sprinting past harried citizens and soldiers, he reached the runway strip to see his friend descend from it.

Chief Inspector Kido stood in the shadow of a Nazi commercial jet. He lifted his palm to his shoulder in a half salute, and stepped down the walkway wheeled over by some of the staff. He locked eyes on his friend, gauging his appearance. He had greatly changed since their last meeting: his lower section wagged and he looked more rested than usual. However, there was a weariness to his actions, as if he had wanted to stay a few minutes longer with his wife instead of facing the real world. 

“Lead the way, Obergruppenfüher.” Kido said. “John.” he corrected. “We’ve established more amicable relations, so it is OK to relax formalities.” He smiled. “Of course.” The Kempetai Inspector emited a half smile. If it was anyone else, he would have gone through the motions of formality. But with John, it mattered. He did not care about his race, only that he was 

The Inspector followed John through the settlement. He was impressed with its management and efficiency of the place: everyone, even children, had a job (the latter for were used to boost morale and “grow into the next generation” as John said) When they had finished, his friend ushered him into his office. Kido marveled at the decor; a panoply of medals enclosed behind glass, pictures of his family below the dead Füher. He was shown a seat in front of the antique wood desk. 

“So.” John said,”Where shall we begin?”  
“Onoda.” Kido responded and John stared. “Who?” “A high ranking Japanese general in Tokyo. He does not think highly of you. He blames your side for all this disaster.” John had obtained greater awareness of the situation, and how the imperial system worked through Kido. Some part of him could understand why Onoda had come to that decision. 

Ever since the Treaty of 1947, the Japanese believed that they had been stuck with a unfair deal. This only escalated when the Nazis started targeting Japanese goods and people, through kidnappings, sanctions and the attempted murder of the Crown Prince. It only worsened when the Nazis appointed Heusmann as their Füher. John and Kido had joined forces then to stop him. They seemed to be successful, until the Japanese general Onoda had come to power. 

Even though he authorized a nuclear bomb test in the desert, thinking the Nazis would not detect radiation. Nevertheless, they did. Kido and John could not stop the conflict from escalating into war. And Onoda was still around. And he was dangerous. 

“The general has 30 planes sir. All of them contain incendiaries. They cannot have atomic weapons on the plane in the PSA.” “Why?” John asked, feeling like he was out in a strange land. The room started to spin around him. “Because there are no more atomic weapons. They have all been used.”  
He started shaking, mind flitting to imagines images of destruction. He had seen a nuclear weapon in D.C., when his wife was pregnant. He never wanted to see one again. And now, if he looked outside, he could see a radioactive glow from what used to be his office building. He heard whimpers in the vicinity, until he realized that it was him. “John?” Kido queried. 

The Chief Inspector did not know the extent of the potion until that moment. His friend was having a full blown panic attack,and he initially could not think of a way to assuage his fears. But then, a plan hit him. 

He rose from his seat to wrap his friend in a hug. Ordinarily, he would not do it with other friends; it would portray a image that the Inspector did not want out there. However, John had helped him through so much, and probably would not misconstrue Kido for a homosexual. “It’s going to be ok.” he whispered. He looked up at the Inspector with a unsteady smile. 

“We’re going to hit Onoda with everything we’ve got when he arrives. That time will be the day after tomorrow, ok? Let me help you prepare.” John nodded. “Yes, yes you can, Chief Inspector.” He wriggled our of the Inspectors embrace and turned towards the window. “Who would have thought that we would come to this. Fighting like savages. But I will for my friend, Chief Inspector. And for my family. I do not want them to suffer under that mans hands. He is quite vicious to civilians, is he not?” 

Kido’s slight nod as he bowed his head was the only answer John needed. The Inspector had seen Onoda order the execution of innocent civilians, those that did not even witness or take part in the frequent acts against the Japanese occupiers. He had been horrified then, and appealed to his supervisors to recall the man. They had rejected his supplications, and told him to put up with it “or else.” So, he was forced to endure the dead bodies of men, women, and children around the office’s perimeter and the rattle of gunshots. He pretended to be inured, but in his mind, he hated Onoda. He wanted the general dead. 

 

“Prepare the barricades.” Kido barked beneath his bowed head.   
“Of course, Takeshi.” John replied. The Inspector smiled, and abruptly walked to the door, and the Obergruppenfüher fell into his step. 

 

They spent the remainder of their day organizing for war. Erich and Lawrence tailed them, ever-vigilant against threats. The planes were painted in camouflage to confuse any raiders, barricades were erected in prominent streets to halt any invasion force, and the two leaders made speeches at the airfield to encourage citizens to “fight for freedom.”and join the volunteer army being set up there. 

 

While John was exhorting the people, he saw a flash of red hair. He paused for a moment, and her face manifested before him. She seemed calm, but he knew her mind was filled with chaos. He wanted to step down from the podium and envelop her in a hug. But, the people were growing restless, and so he had to continue with his speech. Kido worriedly glanced at him as he finished his speech and introduced the Inspector. 

 

Afterwards, the two leaders walked down to mingle with the people. Both were given much praise for his incendiary words, inspiring people to make the ultimate sacrifice. John noticed a throng of people queuing to join the army underneath a massive poster with the leaders on it. He knew that some would die, and he would be blamed for their deaths. But for now, he ignored the realization to locate his wife. 

She was standing in the center of many people, as she should have been. For how could a queen be one without loyal subjects? His tail started wagging. He hurried to her and wrapped her in a hug. “John.” she smirked, and pecked a kiss on his cheek, to a chorus of “awwwwwws”. He wanted to hold onto her forever, keep her next to him and Erich and Lawrence. He doesn’t want to worry about the role he has to play, but he has to. So, he pulls away from Helen, and introduced her to Chief Inspector Kido. 

She shook his hand and said, “John and I hold you in the highest regard, Chief Inspector. Your speech was quite moving. Might I suggest that you come over for dinner tonight? You have a quite interesting job.” He thought over the matter for a minute. While the couple did come from a racist society, they did not call him pejorative names, nor did they treat him harshly. But, he saw that John needed his wife. He would spend more time with his friend later. 

“I...have other matters to attend to, Mrs. Smith. Thank you.” He bowed and made his egress out the door.


End file.
